


College Avengers

by Conflagration



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Fist (Comic), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflagration/pseuds/Conflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about Luke and how he's falling in love with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read this before I actually proofread and fixed it up a little. But its still probably bad, I'm not a writer, but I have so many ideas, I gotta write them somewhere.

The distant patter of water on tile mixed with the beats of Kendrick Lamar playing over the speakers. Luke laid on the soft cotton of Danny's king sized bed. Scrolling through his Instagram, waiting for Danny to finish his shower. Refreshing his page for the third time, Luke sat up actually taking notice of Danny’s room. The head of the bed rested against the emerald green accent wall, the comforters were gray with matching gray and green pillows. Luke snorted to himself remembering how much Danny liked the color green. Across from the bed was a sleek black dresser with a floating mirror the same width above it. Danny’s room was a modern Spartan with splashes of green. His room was very neat so on his dresser was a pile of books for his college courses and a tiara. Or what looked like a tiara.

 

With a groan Luke got off of the soft mattress to look more closely at the silver band. It was a simple in design with a small triangle dip that would be placed in the middle of the forehead. Several thoughts went through his head about why Danny would have this in his room, but that was second seat to his main thought of wanting to put it on. Luke looked around making sure nobody would notice him picking the tiara up. He wasn’t worried about being accused of stealing, he and Danny are close and they share nearly everything with each other, he just didn't want to get caught trying it on.

 

Confident Danny wasn’t about to sneak up on him Luke slowly placed the tiara over his head, the moment felt dramatic like he was crowning himself the new king. The tiara fit perfectly on his head and the old fade that long since grew out helped compliment the tiara even more. The silver shined against the tight black coils of his hair. But it was muted compared to the shine of his forehead. Laughing at himself he wiped the excess cocoa butter off his face, so he doesn’t look like a well-polished mahogany table.  Now that he doesn’t look so oily he can really appreciate the look of the tiara. He really liked how his fro looked nice and rounded over the tiara.

 

Admiring himself, an intrusive though of looking too… _suspect_ , girly, crossed his mind. This ideal look for men that society has condition him to think, how it effects men, including gay men in comments in profiles with no femmes in the description, that makes him want to take the tiara off. But with the 70’s esque beat the hook of Kendrick Lamar’s _i_ blast over the stereo

 

_And (I love myself)_

_When you lookin' at me, tell me what do you see?_

_(I love myself)_

             

The fears he has dissipates as he bobs and two steps to the beat of the music, trying his best to rap along with Kendrick. _i_ is one of the top songs that easily lifts him up when he is filling down. To into the music didn’t notice the shower turn off signaling Danny was done with his shower, so he was surprised to see Danny fully dressed in khaki overall joggers and a white tee with his hair in a bun. Luke quickly pulls Danny in by the hand to dance with him. As he swings Danny around and watches a flush come over his cheeks and his smile widened. He couldn't help but think that he is falling for his best friend.

 

 _Fuck._ He thought like it's not common knowledge he's bi, like he didn't know himself so he hasn't told Danny yet. And although Danny is definitely supportive of the LGBT community, Luke doesn't know if its because Danny himself is gay or because he's a decent human and isn't homophobic/transphobic. Luke decides its the latter Danny is just all around a good person, so he buries his new feelings deep within himself to never be thought of again.

 

The song is cutoff by the default ring of the IPhone as Sam's name lights up on his phone screen, probably calling to tell them the crew is waiting outside for both him and Danny. 

 

In the elevator Danny is constantly smiling up at him, making his skin feel flush. 

 

He ask with a smile that is beginning to hurt from how wide it is, "What?"

 

Danny shaking his head, "Nothing, it suits you." Pointing to the tiara on his head. 

 

He didn’t think it was possible at this point but his smile only grows wider with the compliment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue the story.

Luke was able to immediately spot Sam’s car as he stepped out of the building because he was able to hear bass of YG “Why You Always Haitin’?” all the way from the elevator. But Luke was surprised to see Rhodey a few steps away struggling to talk to someone on his phone. Since, Rhodey is usually hanging out with Tony doing some major nerd shit.

 

Rhodey back was facing him and Danny so he was able to surprise Rhodey by grabbing him from behind and lifting him up.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Rhodey exclaimed as he was lifted from the ground by Luke.

 

“RHODEEEEEYY! I haven’t seen you in a minute.” Luke said placing him back on the ground.

 

“Jesus Luke! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Clutching his heart. “What’s up with you?” he asked whilst dapping up Luke.

 

“Nothing much man! Just glad to see you. I rarely see you now a days, since you get serious with this army business.”

 

“Yeah you know how it is. But I’m here now!” he said opening his arms to showcase his presence. Turning to Danny “Hey… guy.”

 

“Shit you never met Danny. See that’s how I know you need to be around more.” He said playful hitting Rhodey in the chest. Rhodey was knocked back a step from the hit and moved his hand to rub his chest. He whispered under his breath “Jeez Luke, chill with the weights.”

 

“What was that?” Luke asked leaning in to better hear.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” He said still rubbing his chest, reaching his hand out to Danny, “Nice to meet you”

 

“Yeah, likewise.” Danny replied nodding his head in respect.

 

Sam stepping out of the driver’s side “Y'all know you can have this conversation inside the car. Ya makin’ us late, the bars would be closed by the time we get there. And we still need to pick up T’Challa.”

 

Rhodey and Danny headed for the car, but Luke stood in his spot staring down Sam in defiance.

 

“I _swear_ to GOD, Luke if you don’t get in this car. I don’t care how big you are, we will be fighting.”

 

Luke crossed his arms in defiance, and like a flash Sam was on Luke putting him in a headlock. The attack was a surprise to Luke giving Sam an advantage, it allowed there wrestling to last longer than if Luke was prepared.

 

Misty who was sitting in the passenger side was laying over the divide in the front to record them wrestling while further egging Sam on over the music. Although Sam was clearly losing at this point and was struggling to get out of a headlock.

 

“Okay, okay. I tap out” he wheezed while hitting Luke's arm in the tap out gesture. “Look you wrinkled my outfit.”


End file.
